Slytherin Princess
by Kopycat
Summary: Olivia Mason an American pureblooded girl raised as a muggle will have to cope being in Slytherin with the snakes.She has a hard time being accepted but is there a possible friend in Slytherin or maybe more.Is Hogwarts more than she can handle? 1st story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A millionare/billionare I am not. I'm not of legal age nor am I a Rowling. I haven't even really read the books. So in conclusion as much as I want to own or at least own the copyright of Harry Potter I cannot. Woe is me. Oh well I hope you like the story since it's my first. Review please so I know whether or not to continue or just be a reader oo maybe a BETA.

Today I woke up average Olivia Anne D. Mason, daughter to Henry and Catherine Mason. 15 seconds later I hear pecking on glass and what do you know, there's a tawny colored owl right outside my bedroom window…….. And no my eyes aren't deceiving me it's carrying a letter. A delivery owl? I mean I've heard of carrier pigeons, but really an owl? And aren't they nocturnal anyway?

I go against my gut which is screaming 'NO! Stay in bed!' I got up from my comfortable sky blue canopy bed and padded across the cream colored carpet until I reached the oak wood window. I opened it and she just flew in and landed on my cherry oak desk which coincidentally had my letter opener.

_Scratch!_ I winced, So that's my window and desk damaged in less than 5 minutes, a new record! Please note the sarcasm. I took the envelope from her beak and opened it but only after checking that it's indeed real and addressed to me. It read

**Ms. Olivia Anne D. Mason  
****51Morton Way 3 Wilkson Drive  
****4th bedroom on the left of the staircase, 2nd floor**

The first thing that ran through my mind was 'OMG! I have a stalker!' OK fine that was the second thing. The first thing was 'They spelled Wilson wrong'.

As I opened it my heart beat furiously against my ribcage like it was going to explode, whether in excitement or in fear of what it contained I don't know. I do know that it had to be some sick joke. Who tells an

impressionable 11 year old that they can do magic? I mean seriously!? And to name the place Hogwarts. If you're going to play pranks at least make them believable, like I won a million

dollars or my grandma died. The woman is 97 years old now. I was snapped out of my mental rant when my nanny Rose called "LUNCH!" The shattering of glass was the next thing I heard. My favorite picture frame shattered beyond the repair of all the crazy glue I had.

I held the letter in a vice grip and ran down half of the stairs then remembered that I was a young lady now since I just turned 11 years old. I had to have manners or at least pretend like I had some. I gracefully glided down as you could say. Some people call it levitation but I shrugged it off as grace.

Please Review and tell me if there's anything to improve on or to just stop completely  
ex. make it longer , more details etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'd love to own it but sadly I can't. I only own Olivia, Nanny Rose, Chef Jacques, Julie and anyone else you don't remember seeing

Author speaks (types): Hey guys! As soon as I got home I started typing =) I originally had chapter 2 and 3 together but it looked long so I split them up. I came up with this during school so basically being bored makes me write and it's the school year so I'm going to prioritize. Story first homework at school =) Anyway hope you guys like it! Oh yeah P.S. if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me or questions.

**Thank you to my reviewers =)**

**Jenea Cappoen**

**Ali cassidy**

**Chapter 2**

I made it to the dining room in 3 minutes time considering all the stairs. I sat down and marveled at all of the food. Our dining room table fits 12 people (guests) and any meal at all it's always full of food. Yeah! Even dessert! Imagine the dentist bills. Chef Jacques is the best cook! He's French and studied all over. Of course his specialty is French food (French fries)( AN: I know really lame =P) I don't think I've ever met him though besides the 'young miss' isn't allowed in the kitchen it's unbecoming. Cue eye roll now. Basically I've never had a midnight snack. I'm very sheltered as nanny says. I call it imprisonment but whatever.

I took some Caesar salad, a glass of water, garlic bread and a small amount of pasta. Our meals are always silent so I decided 'there's a first time for everything'.  
I said "Mother may I speak?" Mother enforces manners so meals or actually any interaction at all is pretty stiff.  
She raised her blond eyebrow and replied with "You may".  
I chose my words carefully. "Mother I'm sure you're aware that I am to start my schooling soon".  
"I am aware" she said.  
"I'd much rather go to a regular school than continue to be home schooled by Madam Hunch" I thought I was safe to continue but my throat felt so parched and dry. I took a few sips of water and then said "Mother what if hypothetically I was accepted into a prestigious boarding school" She squinted and I always choose to take it as a 'maybe' or a 'convince me'. I spoke in a manner like I was delivering a proposal to a company. "Mother only the most talented and gifted are allowed to attend and imagine how it would look like to Stanford, Yale and other Ivy League schools". She gave me a sort of half grin which I really wanted to be a yes.

Anything is better than Madam Hunch, even a fake magical British boarding school. She smelt of prunes, cat litter and a construction worker (house renovation, don't ask). Not a fun combination. She drones on and on and I bet she'd be the same as a ghost. I'd pick the ghost hands (feet and head) down since you can't smell them.

Mother asked me questions like "when does term begin?"  
I politefully responded with "September 1st". I knew her last 2 questions would make or break me.  
"Where is it and what is their curriculum?" _Oh Crap! Stay composed_. _Tell the truth! _

"It's in Britain and would teach me ma"….._Quick Lie!_..."nners, ahem etiquette, cooking, fine arts and the like". _Please buy it, come on please. Merlin if you're out there, confuse her enough to let me go._

She smiled and said "You and Nanny Rose shall go shopping for your school supplies and you may choose to come home for the holidays". She excused herself and left. I visibly relaxed. My shoulders slumped and my posture slackened. I can't believe she bought that. Note to self: in the future take care of all the family finances. Mother shall get an allowance.

Nanny Rose entered carrying a chocolate cake with candles forming 11. She sang 'Happy Birthday' and I made a wish  
'I wish someone could prove that magic existed'

**Please Review. If you do I'll write more considering you want to read it =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am someone who doesn't own Harry Potter and most likely won't. Pity since it's doing so well. Fanfics are the closest thing I have, along with reviewers. Love you guys in a totally platonic way even if I'm N.B.S.B. PM me if you want to know what it stands for. =)

**Chapter 3**

A knock sounded through the house. The butler opened the door and said "yes?" while raising an inquisitive eyebrow towards the young lady in a strange outfit.  
She said " I need to speak to Olivia".  
He escorted her to the sitting room. He spoke to nanny Rose and told her the situation. She went to Olivia's room and asked if she wanted to see the strange girl. Olivia bored out of her mind agreed. Olivia went down and when she saw the girl, forgot years of decorum, screamed and hugged her.

"Julie!" "Olive!" They yelled at the same time.  
Julie had light brown hair, a fair complexion, brown eyes and was somewhat muscular (she played sports).  
"Oh my Gosh! I haven't seen you in forever"  
She said "yeah it's been awhile" then she smiled sadly.  
Olivia frowned and said "What's wrong?"  
She said "I'm studying overseas".  
Olivia gulped and tentatively asked "In Britain?"  
Julie's eyes widened and said "Hogwarts". When she saw that Olivia didn't give her any strange looks or laugh she knew that she could tell the truth and sighed in relief. 'At least I don't have to lie to my best friend' she thought.  
Olivia heard her sigh and said "Hold up" and rose her hand in a stop position "It's not a joke is it?" Her voice went an octave higher as she said it.  
Julie said "Well I thought it was at first but Professor McGonagall came and then sat me and my parents down. Olive she turned into a cat. A cat!" Olivia's mouth formed a comical 'o' shape saying 'no way' or 'you're insane'.

I woke up with a start. I looked around and sighed. No Julie anywhere. A part of me wanted to believe in magic, Hogwarts and cat people. I'm only 11 after all. Though I have been brainwashed with thoughts of witch trials and stake burnings. If it was true, it would've been a possible future. 'DAMN YOU! Madam Hunch' I mentally yelled.

I blinked and true enough, Julie stood before me, lime green shirt, black skinny jeans, converse and purple highlights and all. I wore my blond hair in an elegant side pony and I was in a blue sundress which matched my ice blue eyes. In the other aspects we looked the same. Thin or petite, both short for our age, a fair complexion and we both had long hair.

I said "So I'm not crazy" Julie grinned as if to say 'not yet'. I had a sudden epiphany 'someone explained it to her, why not me?'  
Julie waved her hand in front of my face and asked "so are you?"  
I stared dumbly and asked "Am I what?" I must have tuned her out before.  
She said "I said, do you have your school supplies, you know a" she looked around discretely "a W-A-N-D"  
I got scared "Why don't I know any of this? Why didn't someone from the school come?" I must have voiced my thoughts out loud, for she looked at me sympathetically and said "I'll help"

**If you have any suggestions just tell me or if you have any problems/questions just PM / review =) I'm working on chapter 4 already**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own every OC, Duh! But I really don't own Harry Potter. I do own my friends =) (facebook, nuf said)

Chapter 4

"Oh Dear God! Why did I agree to this?" I said dramatically.

"Cause you love me" Julie said.

I said "Are you God!?" with as much sarcasm as possible

"Yes I am" she said, trying to look powerful and important but failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes and said "No you're not"

"Or am I" she said

I pushed her playfully. We were going to Diagon Alley. I had to break Mr. Oinkers, my piggybank to afford my school supplies. I told my nanny Rose that I wasn't feeling well then snuck out. The thermometer under the hot water trick always works. She's a very sweet but very gullible lady. Julie showed me an old soda can and made me touch it. Ew! But anyway, I had a weird swooshing swirling feeling like I was falling.

THUNK! I fell. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Julie whacked me on the head. I mean Ouch much.

"Of course you won't see anyone" she said "Magic like what we did has to be kept secret"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention I finally met Professor McGonagall. She had to come with us on account of the fact we were minors, Julie's parents were called muggles so they can't come and it's all the way in Britain. My mom still doesn't know and I don't plan on telling her yet until it's impossible to stop. I told Professor McGonagall my situation, my mom doesn't know I'm going to a magical school in Britain and I have no idea what to do. She told me that it wasn't possible.

I said "I beg to differ"

She looked like she swallowed a lemon then yelled "I told Albus this would happen!"

Then she started muttering stuff under her breath. I only caught words like 'Mason, old and pure' or was that poor? Poor old Mason? British people are weird, or at least the magic ones are.

Anyway after professor McG's silent rant about some Albus guy we went to Olivanders. He was a strange one. He looked at me and did a double take. McG gave him a stern look that said 'say nothing'. He turned to me and gave me a grin but… it didn't reach his eyes. I looked at Julie but she was looking around the dusty old place. Mr. Olivander took a wand from the many boxes and gave it to Julie and told her to what was it? Oh yeah give it a wave and guess what beginners luck. I didn't think anything of it but then I was given one then another. I had a pretty large stack going.

He said "strange very strange that one should've worked"

I was gonna ask him a question but before I could open my mouth he went to the back. I was worried and looked at Julie in the hopes that she'd make me feel better but alas she was playing light saber with her wand. McG was of course still muttering. I sighed.

Old Oli…vander came back and showed me a wand box, black velvet and inside it was a silver colored willow wand craved with intricate Latin words that read 'of putus quod vetus cruor' I didn't understand anything but 'of ' . I frowned and waved it but giggled and visibly brightened when sparks emitted from it. He smiled no, no he smirked in an "I knew it' sort of way. He was going to say something but thought better of it and just said 10 galleons. My eyes widened and almost jumped out of my sockets. I reluctantly handed him the ten galleons. I counted hmm just enough get everything else. (AN: my OC's really good at math even if I'm not. Yes at 11)

We went and got our robes, books and everything else. I was sad since now we had to go back home but hopefully on September 1 I'd be able to come back. I pleaded with McG to help me tell my mom the truth but she pursed her lips eh I knew it was a long shot anyway.

"Yes" she said

"Oh it's ok… wait did you say yes?" I looked like a kid in a candy store. Well close enough we were outside the ice cream place. She nodded her head. I was elated but I only hoped that she could convince dear old mom.

**Seriously guys review so I know what to do**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I own Olivia and gang =) I'm so proud

Note: I'm sorry my chapters are short but on the upside there are lots of them

**Chapter 5**

I stood before my house terrified and shaking so hard that McG had to squeeze my hand for reassurance. Police were all over and the only thought running through my head was 'Oh shit'. I got ready to face the music, the horrible classical music. The door burst open and a sobbing woman, my mom came out. When she saw me, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a scolding of a lifetime. Wait a minute! Arms around me barely registered. Oh okay I'm being hugged. She's not mad. She was worried about me.

"Thank you gentlemen" she said to the policemen "I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

After they left we went inside. I looked around and thought 'where's Minnie?'

Mom turned around to face me and I saw the scariest glare ever. It was worse than the one she gave dad the last time I ever saw him. I heard a 'MEOW' and thought 'Oh thank God' Minnie transformed back human and I saw mom's composure falter for a bit.

But mom ignored her and faced me asking "Where on earth have you been?!"

I saw no point in lying further and said with all honesty" Britain"

She turned slightly red and if possible even scarier. She reminded me of an eagle of some sort. All flustered and the yelling resembled squawking in a way.

"Don't lie to me young lady!" she screeched at me

"I am not lying to you mother. Did you or did you not see her transform from a cat into a human being?" I said calmly

She whipped her head towards McG so fast I thought she'd get whiplash.

"You!" she pointed at Minnie. "What have you done?" she accused her.

I saw this as a potential cat fight (hehe pun) and I tried to intervene.  
I said in my most calming voice "Mother it's my fault please blame me" I tried to look remorseful but every so often my lip would twitch upward. "I haven't been exactly truthful to you"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and I gulped 'No backing down now' I thought. I explained that when I asked her I embellished some truths.  
"The students accepted are gifted but not academically" I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and finally spit out "They can do magic and um uh "

I whispered almost inaudibly keyword being _Almost._ "And so can I"  
No duh she heard me but all she said was go to your room Olivia. I was going to protest but she said "Olivia Anne D. Mason" and she just looked so sad and disappointed. I complied but I saw them go into the sitting room. I couldn't resist listening in so I snuck up to the door and pressed my ear against it but didn't hear a thing. I cursed the person who created soundproofing not like they could hear me. I had nothing to do but sleep so I retreated to my room.

I woke up dreading what was to happen. I dressed in a yellow and white sundress per nanny's request and complimenting my mood _perfectly_. I can't even be happy in my mind. I brushed my blond hair and pulled it back with a hairband and wore some yellow slippers. I went downstairs not caring that I made noise or disturbed others and took my place at the table and just sat there. I froze in my place when I heard a voice. It belonged to my mom. "You have all your school supplies, am I right?" I was unsure if I heard right. Mother conversing at the table, no mother starting a conversation at the table. I just nodded my head as my tongue was frozen.  
She said "I expect good grades from you and a letter every now and then" I was ecstatic no I was thrilled no I was confused nah just the first two.  
I said" Thank you Mother" and smiled a hundred watt smile. She just nodded but her lips curved upward ever so slightly.

**Thanks to the people who review and keep reading. It means a lot to me =) Please, please let me know what you guys think whether good or bad. If it is bad sugarcoat it please =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Me: Ok! I admit it I don't own HP

Bad Cop: (Evil grin) See now doesn't that feel better

Me: (glare)

Oh guys I'm sorry I have no idea how Americans talk and only have a small idea about the British.

**Chapter 6**

September 1st today and I'm panicking scratch that I'm absolutely one hundred percent freaking.

"Where's my trunk?!" I was breathing heavily and my eyes kept darting around my room checking if I left anything.

My mental check list goes as follows:

Trunk? Check! Wand? Check! Pet? NO! Oh dear God where's my pet?! AH! I can't leave without her!

Nanny Rose knocked on the door and asked" everything alright miss?"

My bottom lip quivered and I looked at her my eyes tearing "Have you seen my pet?"

Nanny Rose looked unsure and said "Miss you don't have a pet"

I looked at the clock, an hour and a half until the train leaves! Ah not enough time!

I muttered to myself " an hour by portkey, 10 minutes to find the station/ platform, 5 minutes to find Julie, 2 minutes to say goodbye, 5 minutes to find a compartment, 3 minutes to load my stuff , 4 minutes to fix myself up and a minute to compute. Nanny Rose just shook her head and left me alone.

I fixed myself up meaning I brushed my blond hair and left it down. I put on my faded jeans, chucks, lucky silver locket and plain black shirt that said: I'm not mean you're just a sissy. It had a little cartoon devil on it as well. I looked at the clock and thought 'crap that was 5 minutes not 4'

I took the stairs two steps at a time careful not to trip on the way down. I hugged my mom goodbye and said "I'll miss you and I promise to write" I had to leave so I kind of hugged her again and just portkeyed out of there  
(AN: I know portkeyed sounds weird sorry)

The swooshing and swirling you kind of get used to but the 'THUNK!'

"Ouch" the falling takes some practice. I emerged from behind an alley and ran into the train station. I looked around and saw platforms 9, 8, 10 and everything except 9 and ¾. I saw a whole bunch of redheaded people and kind of just observed them. I mean I am stuck here I might as well do something even if I look stalkerish.

"Come on now Platform 9 and ¾ is this way" The redheaded lady (the old one) said

My ears perked up at this news and I thought 'finally'

I approached them trying to look brave but seeing that I'm a short 11 year old female whereas they're a family of 6 redheads and a black messy haired boy.

"Excuse Me" I timidly asked

"Yes dear?" The redheaded lady asked

I squeezed my little hands together and said" I'm looking for platform 9 and ¾ "

The redheaded lady looked surprised and I thought .'Oh yeah they're Brits Duh Olivia, not to mention the fact that you're a complete stranger asking for directions to a magical platform, yeah no it must be the fact that she's British'

She looked so for lack of a better adjective, happy. She said "No problem dear" she pointed at the 9 and 10 signs and said "Just run in between"

I opened my mouth to say ' Are you Brits all insane?!' but I refrained and instead said

"Miss um..?"

"Weasley dear but please call me Molly" she said

"Miss Molly please don't joke with me I'm kind of late" I looked worried

She smiled kindly and said "Percy, go on first"

A thin and tall redheaded boy (How else can I describe them) pushed his cart and went through the wall. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and it happened again, then an identical boy to the one that just went through did the same thing but only after saluting me. I giggled, he was funny.

Molly looked at me kindly and said "dear it's your turn"

I refrained from asking her about how good her math was since half of 9 and 10 is 9 1/2 not 9 3/4. Like I said I refrained from it.

I gulped, I seem to do that a lot nowadays, man I feel old. Well turning 11 will do that to you I guess. I gripped my cart so hard that my knuckles turned whiter than they were. I closed my eyes and ran straight ahead, waiting and disregarding all common sense. I tensed for the impact but to my utter shock there wasn't any.

'BAM!' No wait there it is. I opened my eyes and I was looking into grey silver like orbs I could stop staring. I felt a vibration and then I heard a voice saying "Get off me!" I came to my senses and got up, about to apologize but he snarled at me " Stupid Mudblood"

I heard gasps and saw scandalized faces but I didn't get why. Let's replay "Stupid Mudblood" hmmm he called me stupid but that's not so bad. Mom's called the maid worse things. Now what's a mudblood? I didn't know so I pretended to look mad on the outside but inside I'm thinking 'what's a mudblood' over and over again.

I opened my mouth to say something well anything actually but another voice spoke up

"Shut your mouth you prick!" the smallest redheaded guy yelled

I turned around and smiled my thanks to uh hmm I don't know his name just that it's weasley. " Well well hand me down clothes, freckles and red hair, you must be a weasley" blond jackass (mom's word) said.

I felt bad here he was defending me and his family's being insulted all because of me.

He muttered "damn Malfoy's"

I gulped and said "Dull gray eyes, nose too pointed and sickly pale looking skin, we must have another malfoy at Hogwarts" I tried to look as confident as I sounded

I heard an audible "BURN!" in the background and smiled at the small victory.

"It's not over mudblood" he said all menacing like a story book villain. How does an eleven year old manage that? Anyway he went on the train and I turned to the weasley boy and the black messy haired boy.

"Thanks a lot" I said and smiled "I'm Olivia Mason but I'm called Olive by my insane friend" They smiled back and introduced themselves.

"I'm Harry Potter" the black messy haired boy said "That is Ron Weasley" and pointed to the red head beside him.

Ron said" Olive want to sit with us" I looked around but alas no Julie so I said "Awesome"

**I had these chapters done since forever ago but I could never upload them. Anyway hope you guys liked it and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last was long so I'm proud =) any advice you guys could give me is highly appreciated.**

Chapter 7

We were in a compartment (which is so Britishy) towards the end of the train. I was sitting facing Harry and Ron, my first guy friends at Hogwarts. I was asking a lot of questions which they were doing to me too so all is fair.

"What's the sorting ceremony like?" I asked

Ron said "My brothers, Fred and George, the twins told me that I'd have to wrestle a troll"

Harry asked "Are these the same twins who turned your teddy into a spider when you were like 2 or something?"

I let a giggle escape and Ron glared at me and said "not a word"

I held my right hand up in a scout's honor position but he looked confused so

I mouthed "I swear" then I started laughing uncontrollably and loudly I might add.

I was laughing so loudly that the compartment door burst open sort of actually the twins burst through and one of them said " What's this? laughter ?" the other said "Not in our presence?" then they both said "Unthinkable"

I wiped the tears of mirth from my eyes and said "So you must be the famous twins"

One bowed and said "We prefer infamous milady"

The other bowed and said "I'm George"

"I'm Fred" said the guy who bowed down first

"Cool I'm Olivia" I said

The compartment door burst open again

I asked them "any chance you're triplets?"

Ron moaned "I really hope not"

"Oliveeeeeeee!!!!!"

"Julieeeee!!!!!" I said kind of yelled it but anyway.....

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked her after we both calmed down

"You kidding? I'd know that hyena's laugh anywhere" she said

"**AHEM!" **was heard all around the compartment and

I said "How rude" snobbish like

Julie joined in, turned her nose up and said "quite"

We smiled and then I said "Guys this is my insane friend, Julie and these are the guys, Fred and George and Harry and Ron" I pointed to each person. The guys looked dumbfounded so me and Julie started to laugh then so did they.

**His** face popped into my mind so asked them" What's a mudblood?"

The guys became silent and looked upset .

George answered "It means dirty blood and it's the worst possible insult you can get here meant to demean muggleborns"

Fred said "Don't mind Malfoy. Great comeback a while ago heard all about it"

Julie said "Yeah, a great burn" We started laughing again.

We changed into our robes after saying goodbye to Fred and George.

Julie started humming "we're off to see the wizard" so I started to as well then we ended up laughing again. Harry and Ron looked at us like we escaped a mental ward which in a way we did. After our laughter subsided I told them "Inside joke" then giggled a little.

"What's Hogwarts gonna be like you think?" Julie asked

I said " Well it's sure to be fun with us around"

We all smiled and agreed that it was gonna be an interesting year.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Me: Wahhhhhh!

Anyone: Why are you crying or uh screaming?

Me: (Sniffle) because (trembling lip) Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (bursts into tears)

Anyone: Oh ok um bye? (Opens HBO and watches Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince)

**Hey Guys =) Yay! 295 Hits so 5 more until 300 =) Please review and stuff you know. I hope you guys like the story I'm trying to make it funny and interesting so suggestions are welcome.**

**Chapter 8**

The first years were standing just outside the doors waiting to be called for the sorting ceremony.

"I'm definitely going to be a Slytherin, No doubt it's the best house" Malfoy said arrogantly

His "friends" just grunted their agreements.

Olivia whispered to Harry "As long as I'm not with him I'm happy"

He whispered back "Same here, even Hufflepuff seems better"

The doors opened and McGonagall said "We're ready for you now"

Olivia thought 'Who said we were?'

Ron was visibly shaking. Well he did have good reason seeing as though he did fall into the Black Lake.

Anyway they entered the great hall and most of them were walking but their heads were looking up at the enchanted ceiling. In a way they looked like turkeys. Their heads tilted up and mouths open. Their eyes went wide as they looked at the tattered old hat on the wooden stool. It didn't seem like much to look at but wow what a voice. After the sorting hat finished singing its song, McGonagall started to read the names.

"Julia Aster!" she called

Gulp and then a soft whisper of "wish me luck"

The students saw an eccentric looking girl on the stool and before the hat could touch her head it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

Olivia cheered "Go Julie!"

"Thomas Adams!"

'Poor kid' Olivia thought ' What terrible parents'

"Hufflepuff!"

'Nope now poor kid' she thought

It continued in the same manner until

"Olivia Mason!"

There was a soft cheer of "Go Olive!" from Julie

She sat on the stool awaiting the house she'd spend the next 7 years of her schooling, who she'd cheer for during games and who she'd help get points and lose points for.

She was really worried however she looked perfectly composed well as composed as you could look while there's a hat covering most of your face.

"Mason huh? Tell me whatever became of your mother?" The hat said to her

"You knew my mother? That's not possible" She said to the hat (thought)

"Hmm well enough with this, ah I know the place to put you"

"Better be SLYTHERIN!" It shouted to the hall

It was deathly quiet. She thought 'this can't be happening, it can't' before she could protest the hat's decision it was taken off her head. She walked the agonizingly long walk to the Slytherin table. She sat at the end of the table as far away for the others as she could get.

"Harry Potter!"

"Gryffindor!" Olivia rolled her eyes 'Of course'

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Gryffindor" Olivia cursed under her breath.

The feast seemed to drag on forever and of course after it was done she couldn't talk to Julie since they had to be shown their dorms. As she got to the common room she thought 'I've been thrown into the snake pit'.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't wanna do disclaimers anymore so I'm not putting them. I own stuff here though not Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, the twins etc. I own any song that I use in the story and all OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter 9**

Well it's been a week well more like Hell week for me since that damn Malfoy and his mindless drones won't stop bugging me. I haven't seen Julie, Harry or Ron since the sorting ceremony. On the plus side running away from my housemates has kept me exercised and now I know my way around the castle and some secrets passages too.

I ran up a lot of stairs and came to the Astronomy Tower. One word could describe the view "Beautiful". I've been through a lot but the view almost makes it seem worth it. I'm doing fine in my classes, potions is alright and Snape doesn't seem to loathe me so thumbs up on that. I've gotten the feeling that Harry and Ron are avoiding me and I just keep missing Julie. I took a secret passage to the Owlery (sp?) it was time to write the dreaded letter to my mom. Don't get me wrong I love the woman but the thing is what do I write? Ok it's simple start small.

_Dearest Mother._

Ok now what? Uh?

_I'm doing fine and classes are good. The teachers seem to like me fine and vice versa. They have a sorting ceremony but I didn't get into the same house as Julie. It's ok though um the sorting hat, I know it seemed strange to me too it mentioned you it asked how you were. I'm really wondering about that so write me back on that please. I'm doing good mother so no need to worry and I'll write again in another week._

_Your Daughter,_

_Olivia_

Now to mail it. I whistled and the same tawny colored owl as before came so I tied the letter to her leg and said "please take this to my mother and try not to scratch anything" I smiled at her and I think she smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes! I have seen it with my own eyes 343 Hits =) thank you people namely:**

** domenica13**

** scara1**

** .forever**

**I decided to fast forward and make it the fifth year anyway **

**Chapter 10**

I'm going back to Hogwarts for my fifth year. I can't believe I survived this long especially since me; Harry and Ron don't speak seeing as though I'm an _evil Slytherin_ now. Julie provides some comfort but she mostly hangs out with her Ravenclaw friends and boyfriend, Eric what's his name. Oh yeah I'm a prefect now so I have power over my housemates. Ha now I'm superior. I'm somewhat bitter 5 years of torture and being ostracized it would make anyone upset.

I used a portkey since I'm way too young to apparate. I ran through the barrier with no problems and got a compartment alone. A _mudblood _in Slytherin will have no friends in Slytherin and being in Slytherin won't get you any friends in other houses so I've been alone since first year. I decided to see who the other prefects were as I had nothing better to do. I was early but so what. I entered the compartment of the Head Boy and Girl and to my surprise someone was already there actually it was who more than the fact that someone else was there.

Draco Bloody Malfoy of course. Somewhere someone in the universe really hates me. I wonder if he'll notice if I leave.

"Mudblood!" he yelled

I cringed 'Damn so close'

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" he asked but it sounded threatening

"I could ask you the same ferret" I retorted I was in no mood to be baited now

"I'm a prefect, what right do you have to be here?" he said

"I was also made prefect" I stated

"That Dumbledore has finally lost it" he said

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and sat down as far away from him as possible. The meeting went without incident and we arrived at Hogwarts .

Yet another boring sorting ceremony but I've no one to complain to.

"Alright first years this way" I said

Remember when I told you that I was superior well let's put that under the 'I wish' list. Not even the first years will listen to me. They'll listen to the Royal bouncing ferret though.

"This is the entrance to the common room" I said

"Of putus quod vetus cruor" Malfoy said

My eyes widened as I thought 'I know this there's no way I'd forget it'

"That is obviously the password it changes every now and then" Malfoy said

A little first year asked "What is it?"

Another one said "Latin obviously"

"No what's it mean?"

Malfoy interrupted and said "of pure and old blood"

I gulped and fingered my wand.

"Let's actually enter the common room" I said after the shock wore off.

I couldn't fall asleep not after what I just learned. My wand's Latin inscription means of pure and old blood but why me? I've seen Julie's wand, brown, oak 12inches with dragons' heartstring as the core. Nothing similar at all except for the fact that they're both wands but after that there's nothing.

"Well I can't possibly sleep now" I tiptoed out the dorm with my wand and sneakers (for sneaking). I grabbed my favourite blue jacket and checked if there was anyone in the common room. Nope the coast is clear. I barely paid attention to where I was going. I knew the path by heart. I climbed the stairs and wrapped my jacket tighter around myself and looked out the window.

"Beautiful" I whispered.

I thought back to the first time I ever came up here. I started singing just what I felt.

_I've been thrown into the snake pit_

_There's no comin' out_

_I've been left for dead_

_Time to make my bed_

_When I see my friends what will they say?_

_Will they say Olivia Mason you betrayed us today?_

_Olivia Mason now you're alone_

_When I go home will I be welcomed back?_

_When I'm alone will someone, anyone come?_

_The poison's spreading_

_It's in my blood_

_I'm gonna be a shell of who I once was _

_I've been left for dead_

_There's no comin' back_

_Time to say goodbye_

_Cause I'm not comin' back_

I sang in a whisper even though I knew no one could hear me or so I thought. I heard a step but disregarded it as the wind and sang

_I've been thrown into the snake pit_

_There's no comin' out_

_I've been left for dead_

_Time to make my bed_

I heard clapping and whipped my head around. I couldn't see who it was so I muttered "Lumos" my eyes widened again and I whispered harshly "What the hell?"

His eyes grew huge and I asked "What Pucey?"

He asked "Do you have any idea what you said?"

I sighed and made a motion for him to continue.

He said "You spoke Latin and well I might add"

I raised my eyebrow at him and he said "Don't believe me? If I recall you said quis abyssus then said quis Pucey"

I didn't know how to reply to that so I asked "What are you doing on the Astronomy Tower?"

Damien Pucey (OC), younger brother of Adrian said "Ah back to English I see"

I replied "Answer my question Pucey" somewhat harshly

He ignored me and continued on "Did you know that Olivia is Latin and it means peaceful?"

I asked him" Did you know that you are an utter prat?"

"I'm being nice and haven't once insulted you" he said calmly but it was more of the calm before the storm tone.

"Did you follow me?" I asked him

"No, I always come here" He said

I raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

He said "I heard singing and liked the sound so I followed it"

"That doesn't sound very Slytherin" I stated

"We are sly and cunning. You didn't notice me until I clapped and wouldn't have if I didn't am I right?" He said

I blushed and hoped he didn't notice 'Damn he's right' I thought

I saw him smirk so obviously he saw.

"You don't enjoy Slytherin" It was more of a statement than a question

"That obvious huh" I said voice coated with sarcasm

He smiled an actual smile not a Slytherin smirk.

"Thanks uh Damien, in your own weird way you made me feel better" I said

"You have a nice voice consider us even" he said

"I didn't report you being out after hours" I said and went down the stairs

I didn't see him shake his head and smile again and neither of us saw another head do the same.

**Hey Guys Please review annd tell me what you think even about the song =) I promise more Draco in the next chapter more focused on him and his thoughts**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hits equal 474 **

**You can't see me but I'm smiling**

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**xxkpxx**

**scara1**

**Sorry to you (the kept being removed)**

**.forever**

**Now on to the story =)**

**Chapter 11**

**Draco POV**

I followed Mason to the Astronomy tower. I thought 'Hey! Get her in trouble and maybe you'll get a new prefect partner'. Here's what I know so far:

She can sing

She's feisty

That Pucey has a thing for her **which upsets** **me**

She speaks Latin but is completely oblivious

**She's cute when she blushes**

I have got to go to the Hospital Wing. I, superior pureblood, Draco Malfoy thought mudblood, Olivia Mason (Yes I know her name) was cute though.............. It was dark and I was under an invisibility cloak.

I can hear Blaise now 'Sure Draco keep telling yourself that' Grrr Damn that Zabini for getting into my mind. Focus man!

I went back to the Slytherin Common Room after Pucey left of course. I sat in my favourite armchair close enough to the fire to keep warm but not so close as to feel hot. I had a lot to think about like how she knows Latin or why...............

I can't stop thinking about her.

**Olivia POV**

Today is going to be great. I smiled. I can just feel it.

"Oi mudblood!" I heard a male voice yell.

I sighed

I have been wrong before. I turned to the arrogant ass known as Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked and not to friendly mind you

"I don't want to associate with you either. I came to tell you that you're patrolling alone tonight." He said

"Fine. Is that all?" I let my annoyance show on my face

"Yes mudblood that's all" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity

I checked the time and found out that I only had 5 minutes to get to potions. I ran and made it there in 6 minutes.

" would you care to tell us why you think you're too important to come on time" Snape drawled.

I shook my head no and tried to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"Detention and take your seat"

You see everyone has this crazy idea that Snape favours Slytherins. In most cases he does well actually all except mine.

I looked around and the only empty seat was next to Damien. I've taken to calling him Damien as he's taken to calling me Olive. I haven't heard Olive in a while. I missed it. I took the seat next to him and said hi. He greeted me and asked why I was late. I opened my mouth to reply but the door creaked open.

" why are you late to my potions class"

"I was in the hospital wing sir"

"Take a seat "

I whispered to Damien "He can't possibly believe that can he?"

Damien said "Snape is Malfoy's Godfather"

I pouted "That can't possibly be fair"

He smiled in amusement and said "The house of snakes is never fair"

I looked up at the board and decided to start getting the ingredients for the dreamless sleep draught we were supposed to be working on. I missed the glare Malfoy shot at Damien and Damien smirk at him.

**Draco POV**

Why is she sitting with Pucey? I know she never associated with him before. I made sure about her background. A mudblood in Ravenclaw named Aster is the only friend she has. I was thinking and didn't notice my cauldron bubbling or the potion I was working on turn an ugly black. Needless to say I really did end up in the hospital wing.

"_Hey!" a small girl yelled while she shook a boy awake. _

_He opened one eye to look at her and asked "What do you want?"_

"_Come on let's play!" her eyes glistened with excitement that also showed clearly on her face._

_The boy smiled at her excited face. She didn't give him time to respond as she pulled on his arm to get him to stand from his very comfortable position._

_He groaned and let himself be pulled up. She held on to his hand and swung it without a care._

_He pulled on her blonde ponytail and asked"Hey, who are you?"_

_She pondered telling him and said "I can't tell you but call me ummmm..... Eve?"_

_He thought and raised his hand in success "I'll be Dra....cula. Yeah that's it Dracula"_

_She smiled at him and went really close to him. He gulped at the extremely close contact. She was almost touching him, they were an inch apart at most. She put a finger to his chest and whispered in his ear_

"_tag" and ran away giggling _

Draco awoke with a jolt. He looked around. So in a way I ended up in the hospital wing anyway.

"Oh you're awake" he looked for the voice and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. She didn't notice though.

He cleared his throat and said "What do you want?"

She glared at him" I don't want anything. I had to be here"

He looked at her curiously "And?"

She looked at him with anger "I was near your stupid cauldron when it exploded so Snape gave me detention and made me bring you here"

He nodded as if saying Oh ok


	12. Chapter 12

100%honnestandbrutal

thanks for the reviews you so made my day )  
I hadn't gone online in so long :P i hate my teachers I'm sorry that chapter 11 wasn't awesome since i had major writers block but i wanted to get something done so yeah I promise that this is gonna be awesome :D

819 hits =) thank you for all who've read and reviewed (14) and you know favorited (4)and put it on story alert (7)

I hope this chapter is satisfactory and please please review because i'll probably get ideas and you'll be assisting me and help with my self esteem :) think of it as a good deed for the day like the one my teacher is making me do for a project :P it's seems wrong to have to list the good things i've done for others.  
I've been trying to make it longer so fingers crossed \m/ ------ not like this though Enough of my complaining and well yeah.......

**STORY TIME!!!!! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Is it possible to get 2 detentions in an hour from the same teacher ? Oh! Wait! let us not forget how this is a double detention as in back to back. This is not different dates. He merged the punishments into one long ass detention. Aren't I lucky to have Snape as a head of house. I have been known to be prone to sarcasm so don't let it surprise you.  
Do you know what day it is? It my imaginary friends is **SUNDAY!** It is the day of rest. The one day of the week where my laziness is actually excused. I tell you now that not even the muggle lord or you know **GOD** **!!!** worked on Sunday. He took a break. I in this 10 minute rant have concluded that Snape isn't human he really isn't.

I'm on my way to my **DOUBLE **detention (so unfair) on this the day of rest. I arrived at his office and knocked on the ominous looking door and awaited my fate. I saw emerge from the room was.... it was.  
**THE OILY BAT OF DOOM!!!!!** yeah that's right it's Batman sans the bath and you know um evil. Well fine the actual thing was.........

He opened the door (more like slammed it) and he looked his (big) nose down on me and drawled in his monotone voice

"Mason on time for once I see"

I wonder if he practices his drawl and that freaky eyebrow raise in the mirror. It seems so 2nd nature now.

"I guess I am professor" I replied in a cheery and upbeat voice.

"Hmmm yes very well then. Follow me" still drawling by the way I followed him back to the potions classroom.

My eyes were tainted by the sight.  
There were so many cauldrons and the ingredients that needed organizing were mislabelled and were twice my weight and height. I have never believed him to truly be evil.  
I have now been conformed.

"Mason hand me your wand" he held out his hand I hesitantly handed him my wand and looked at it pitifully.  
He of course smirked at me and said in an annoying manner " You will have all this done by the time your double detention is over if not then it would behoove you to make room in your schedule"  
I gulped in fear of what was to come. I will make it my personal mission to murder Severus Snape.  
A knock on the door interrupted my murderous thoughts.

"Pucey glad to see that you can grace us with your presence" he said mockingly Damien just handed him his wand and came to stand beside me.  
"You have a lot to do I suggest you get started" and with that Snape shut the door.

I knelt down on the floor to start scrubbing the burnt cauldron and asked him "So what are you in for?"

He smirked "got caught after hours. You?"

I sighed " I've got a double sentence"

He raised his eyebrow as if to say 'so what' "After Snape I have Hagrid and after him I have Binns. What are you complaining about?"

My mouth dropped in shock "Triple?"

He nodded "My record is 5"

"I have a newfound respect for you" he laughed at my statement.

I had finished scrubbing my 2nd cauldron when I realized that he wasn't doing anything.

"Excuse me but when do you plan on helping?" I asked him "I was wondering when you'd notice" he said I was looking at him mock threateningly "Olive" he smiled gently "relax, I'll handle it"

I blinked and all the cauldrons and the ingredients cleaned and arranged themselves.

"Wow. It's as if like--"

"magic?" he said condesendingly I stuck my tongue out at him and said "For lack of a better word yes. But how?"

"Magic"

"Damien" I whinned "Wandless magic. I've been practicing. It's useful isn't it?" He smiled, proud of his work.

* * *

It was then that I knew that Damien Pucey wasn't like the other Slytherins. Sure, he shared common traits with them but he was different.

I had finished my double detention easy enough thanks to Damien. I decided to go to the library to do some (non school related) reading. Has it ever happened to you that you grab a book and open to an entirely random page and find information you were looking for unintentionally? Yes these are the things that happen to me on occasion. There are school records that you'll easily find in the library. I grabbed one of them and flipped to a random page and I saw a student list however this list was special. My eyes were drawn to 2 of the names you see they were

Prefect:  
Catherine Lisa Desmond

Head Boy:  
Henry Tyler Mason

My parents. My supposed muggle parents are in the school records furthermore they're the head and a prefect. How could I have never known? How could they have lied to me all these years? Why? My housemates have called be a mudblood ever since I 1st stepped into the common room and after all the suffering I went through my blood is as pure as theirs!? It's official someone in the universe truly despises me and truth be told I share the same sentiments.

* * *

Well please review and tell me what you think even if it's just update soon or if it's to advetise your own story :) any comment is appreciated if it's too insulting though :)) I'll probably delete it so no just a ..................... will do :D

Virtual cookies for everybody and those who review shall be thanked in the next chapter even if you're anonymous


	13. Chapter 13

Now i must thank :  
Cayannamon - reviewed and sniff sniff thought i was funny

Hamich - story alert

DarkRose-AutoHuman - story alert

jordan101 - fav story

darkninjakitty10 - story alert

I know i'm not good at the whole length thing but....... hey! i'm really trying here. Reviews are encouraging cause now i just failed science :( so i'm not any closer to becoming a mathematician or a scientist but i'm good at cooking class so what do you think? Chef? isn't chef = house elf. You know Harry Potter wise of course :)) Oh yeah I'm trying out something new i think people call it details.

DISCLAIMER: i don't see the point since no one actually reads it. I don't own that which i am making a fanfiction out of isn't it common sense. It is after all FAN fiction this is basic :P no offense to those who like making the disclaimer since it's kinda fun :D

Once Upon a Time............

* * *

CHAPTER 13

You've heard of ignorance is bliss right? I used to think that the concept made sense but I've started to doubt it now.  
Actually i used to think a lot of things made sense. I know I'm blessed with adequate math skills but there's so much that isn't adding up.  
Let's recap shall we. I went to the library, safe haven for most and came across a record that my parents went here as in **HOGWARTS!** now I know that it isn't such a big deal and you guys are rolling your eyes as I complain but please keep in mind that my parents are what they call in the wizarding world as muggles you know non magical beings. They can't do magic so how on earth could they attend an exclusive school for young wizards and witches?! Ah ha i made a good point didn't I. Insert me looking smug.  
Futhermore, my father was head boy and my mother was a prefect. I endured countless glares and insults everyday for the past oh i don't know hmmmm 5 years 5 painfully long years. Now I find out that the blood that courses through my veins is as pure as theirs. You can't see me but know that I'm pouting right now.

**CRASH!**

Ok the rant in my head temporarily distracted me long enough so that i didn't see or um hear anyone coming.

I fell on the floor which hurt by the way and rubbed the sore spot on my head. I looked up as an apology was leaving my lips and then i saw who it was.

The apology died before I uttered a single syllable and instead I said the most sensible thing "Oh

* * *

I was looking for Mason to do the bloody patrol. I heard a sound coming from one of the rooms or near it. I was doing the patrol so I had to look. I bumped into someone and looked down. I thought 'At least I found her'.

"Mu----" I was about to call her mudblood but I caught the depressed look on her face and instead i said "Mason"

She looked up at me almost miserably. I don't know why but I felt a pain in my chest.

I looked away and muttered "we have to patrol now"

She nodded her head and I pulled her up.

"Mu----" tears threatened to spill as he was about to insult my blood. "Mason" he called. I don't know what changed his mind but I was partly grateful. I looked up at him waiting and wondering.

"We have to patrol now" he said it so softly. He sounded gentle. He sounded so so ....... human.  
I nodded my head dumbly and he helped pull me up. My eyes widened at the caring gesture. I don't think he saw or if he did he chose to ignore it.

After Patroling the corridors we went back to the common room. I said timidly "Malfoy"  
his head rose. "Thanks for a while ago... well um night"

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the girls dorms, not even waiting for a response.

I heard her say my name albeit my last name. She seemed so vulnerable and I don't know why but I felt the sudden but VERY short urge to comfort her.

She thanked me. She thanked me. She who claimed to hate the very ground I walked on. I know I could've gloated and mercilessly teased her. I don't know what I would have done. I mean she ran as in RAN up those stupid charmed stairs before I could reply. I know for certain I feel something for Mason. I'm not entirely sure what but there's something there alright.

* * *

I was writing in my journal about a freaky dream I had last night.

I was in a field except I wasn't 15 year old me. I was younger, 5 years old maybe. I was running but I wasn't afraid more like I was laughing and trying not to get caught by the person behind me.

_"You'll never get me!" mini me yelled _

_"OH yeah!" a little boy yelled back and started to run faster.  
I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him but it gave him enough time to jump and tackle me down. He pinned me down and grinned somewhat menacingly. _

_"Say I'm the most bestest and awesomest person you know NO! in the whole entire universe" he said _

_"Never!" I said then pouted. I hated losing.  
_

_"Fine then" He got this gleam in his eyes then all of a sudden he started .......... tickling me.  
_

_I was laughing hysterically and started saying " ok ok " and giggling in between some words said "You're the most bestest and awesomest person in the whole universe"  
_

_He smiled in a victorious and arrogant manner then proceeded to stick his tongue out at me._

"Hey? Olivia" I jumped out of shock. Took a few deep breaths and I turned my head.

Sighed and said "Yeah?" partly out of confusion as well

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded my head

* * *

Hey readers :) i'm glad some of you review albeit few.  
I'm glad I haven't gotten any flames yet and so sorry I haven't updated and this is like a super short chapter since it's my exams right now and I'm not supposed to use my laptop :)) our secret though.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** **_ReViEw_** it makes me write faster.  
I'm **not** gonna update til I have 5 more reviews.


End file.
